Bryant Cloth
Bryant Cloth, Level 9 Warlock of the Great Old One Personality: Selfish, masochistic, entitled, and crafty are all core aspects of Bryant's character. His ultimate goal that drives him is the prospect of eternal life, because his fear of death, his compulsion to try and outsmart the natural world, and because of an ancient curse on his blood that would bind him to be incessant in the pursuit of immortality. Bryant would, with a one track mind, try to exploit spells, items, and the environment to reinforce his personal power as a way to poke and prod the fabric of nature and find a loophole. This behavior led to Bryant taking considerable harm from his experimentation, causing him to lose his hand, nose, and later, his living body. He was apathetic to most situations that didn't directly involve himself. His selfish behavior made him become disliked by many within his party; Bryant decided himself he would only stay with them to keep an entourage. Bryant's greatest fear is to die. He has no way of knowing what comes after the release of the soul, as no one ever really has. Being forgotten is also a prominent fear in the mind of Bryant, because he does not want his existence to be futile and in vain. This fear of death, both physically and metaphysically has given him tremendous resolve and will power. Early Life: Born in the year 1,120 CE in Old Yotun, Zeleny; Bryant was the first son the Cloth family had in almost 120 years. His early life was marked with stability, wealth and a supportive family consisting of three sisters and his mother and father. Bryant has been the black sheep in the family since the beginning as he never showed any interest in the family's postal service, nor interest in architecture or martial arts. The family has always been wary of Bryant's itching desire to lock himself in his room with tomes he took from the family library underneath their property. In 1,133 CE, Bryant gathered others of his age in a club he called 'The Noscurri' (no-ski-ori). The members of the club joined as a means of escapism and from youthful naivete. Bryant founded the club to practice the magical secrets, but could not perform them himself as he needed the assistance from other individuals, which the club members fulfilled. The Noscurri were only active for 2 years; disbanding because of the tragic death of one of the club members after the successful reanimation of a corpse backfired by the zombie killing *her*. The club stopped meeting after that, and the death of *her* was forgotten. This was due to a zombie killing a girl in the sewers, which wasn't unheard of in Zeleny. The victim was also low born while Bryant was highborn and the other club members were too afraid to confess. Adventuring Life: In the Fall of 1141 CE, Bryant began travelling outside of Zeleny to pursue a major event that would hold much promise for him. The Infamous Burning Lady was holding an auction, and if he could get a hold of at least some of her possessions then the trip would be well worth it. He joined the Jerky Boys in hopes he would have protection on the roads and within the town, as other adventurers would also be seeking powerful items and the Burning Lady's favor. He came upon a cursed obelisk in the pouch of a goblin that he and the party dispatched. Attracted to it by some arcane pull, he kept it; not realizing the terrible curse it held, which would lead to his death. Seeing the power that the Burning Lady held and the number of people she needed to sacrifice taught Bryant that ascension is not the most productive form of immortality. It is too risky, and requires enormous resources and time, and Bryant didn't have that. The Obelisk that Bryant robbed off the corpse of a goblin on the road, came with it grave consequences. The party was tracked down a few weeks after the Burning Lady incident and was quarantined and deported with the rest of the party to a prison in Zeleny, which coincidentally was the ruins of the Cloth family's attempt to create a global Postal system. Travelling in the underground chambers of the old Cloth ruins, the party encountered Amity. Amity had a grudge to settle with Bryant that he had totally forgotten about. The Noscurri was responsible for the sister of Amity's death. Since the murder, Amity had become proficient in necromantic arts and was determined to get payback on Bryant for the injustice. The affair ended with Bryant being suffocated in quicksand and being reanimated by Amity under her control. The party eventually escaped the Hall of Dead Parcels after exploring a time rift and curing the curse of the obelisk, with the bonus of severing Amity's control over Bryant, making him a free corpse. After leaving the the Cloth ruins, the party resolves that travelling the seas would be lucrative, especially with the magic ship in a bottle that they acquired. The party eventually made it to the port town of Esranos. Bryant took responsibility of hiring crew mates to run the ship. On a voyage to investigate a cult in the white sea, Bryant was Killed by a roaming Barnacle Amalgam that bludgeoned him to death. His vile black blood soaked into the boards of wood in the ship and Bryant was no more. The party, feeling no sentiment for the selfish man, threw his body overboard, to be forgotten. Post Mortem: Became a ghost, bitvc Trivia Guy has ancestors from the Ratican FamilyCategory:PCs